Red Phoenix, Blue Wolf
by AngeLhearteD
Summary: One-shot: Kai's behaviour is becoming increasingly suspicious to Tala and the other Blitkreig Boys, little do they know how sick Kai is getting of having his every move monitored.


_Another one-shot.__ This alternates between Kai and Tala's thoughts. Tala is the wolf, Kai is the phoenix, obviously. This is based on their lack of trust for each other during the first half of G-Revolution. Here Tala has just had another go at Kai for going off on his own. Read on._

**Disclaimer: **'Beyblade' and 'G-Revolution' and all associated characters and names are property of © Aoki Takao · BB3Project, TV Tokyo, licensed by d-rights Inc. I do not own Beyblade in any way and in writing this fiction I am not making a single cent/penny/any other form of currency. So don't sue. Please.

**_Red _****_Phoenix_****_, Blue Wolf_**

**_By AngeLhearteD_**

**Phoenix**

He slammed the door of his room shut. Though he was the epitome of calmness on the outside, he was silently furious on the inside.

…Questions, they were always questioning him, _he_ was always questioning him.

_Where have you been Kai, just what do you think you're doing, why weren't you on time for training_…?

Question after question, question after damned question. He wasn't a baby, he was not a child, he could act as he pleased, he could go where he wanted when he wanted, he did not need to be, and he did not want to be monitored constantly.

He despised being questioned. He thought that once he left his old team, the questioning would stop, but no. This was worse…and it was getting worse by the day.

…_Damn you…I'm not going to betray you…not now…not yet…get off my case…I will finish this tournament a Blitzkreig Boy, just leave me alone! _He sat down on his bed, closing his eyes to compose himself, gripping his beyblade tightly in his right hand.

It had always been this way…they didn't trust him…they never had, ever since he had left the Abbey years earlier.

Kai opened his eyes and looked down at his beyblade, at the bitchip of the phoenix Dranzer.

Why had he joined this team? Would he even achieve his goal with them? He had been confident at first, but could he take much more of this? Sometimes it wasn't that bad…sometimes they left him alone.

Sometimes Tala just minded his own business.

But whenever Kai left the room, he could feel their eyes following him. Tala's were the sharpest, the ones that were full of most suspicion.

They were team-mates, partners in the competition. This was not the way it was meant to be between team-mates.

But he guessed, no, he knew, it was his fault.

Tala, Bryan and Spencer were nothing like Tyson, Ray and Max…they were not so allowing, not so forgiving. Though they left him to himself most of the time, they also made sure he knew they were watching him. He couldn't get away completely…even out here in the harsh tundra's of Russia. If he ventured out into the snow, into the freezing cold, Tala would track him down.

Tala was the master of cold, of ice. It would be no problem for him to find out where Kai was, or where he had been.

It frustrated Kai beyond what he was accustomed to feeling.

Perhaps he had made a mistake…perhaps he should have just stayed as Tyson's team-mate.

_No_…Kai thought angrily…_this was the right thing to do…the only choice I had_…

Words echoed in his mind, angry, accusing.

'Hey, don't you walk away from me…I want to know what you…hey! Kai…come back here…fine! Go and lock yourself in your room, the way you always do…I don't know what you think you're doing, but don't think I won't find out!'

The only reason he retreated to his room was to think. When they started to ask questions, he felt smothered, he felt pressurised, and he felt that he wasn't free. And the biggest threat to Kai was feeling that he was not free.

But they didn't understand that…they didn't see it.

Tala didn't see it.

**Wolf**

Tala sighed. Why did he bother? Kai never talked to him. Kai never told him anything. It frustrated him. Though he had known Kai longest, sometimes he felt that Kai's Bladebreaker friends understood him better.

And that was irritating. Tala knew Kai better in some ways, but in others, he felt as if he was completely in the dark.

_Damn you…what are you up to? You've betrayed us so many times that everything you do now seems like part of a plan to ditch us again. It has gotten me paranoid…but it's your entire damned fault Kai_…Tala thought.

This was not the first time Kai was acting strangely. Yes, the slate-haired youth always kept to himself, and usually Tala let him be, but sometimes he just acted too suspiciously. Like just now, when he had gone out and come back from the freezing cold, wearing nothing but his short sleeved jacket, and the rest of his normal attire. That was insane…how could he? Tala could take the cold, it was his element, but Kai was another story altogether.

Just where had he gone? What was he up to?

Everytime Kai returned from somewhere and they had no idea where he had been, it was like another battle of will, words and minds.

…And contrary to what Kai probably thought, Tala hated it. He hated the way Kai never answered, he hated being suspicious, and he hated the way Kai didn't even look at him as he brushed past.

Maybe he was being too paranoid…maybe nothing was going on. Maybe he was working himself up over nothing.

…Maybe Kai was here to stay this time.

_No_…A voice whispered in his mind_. I don't think so Tala, I don't think so. Think…think why did he join again…he has reasons…think…you know it's true._

Tala walked passed the stairs that lead to the bedrooms of the shelter they were using as their base, intending to join the others in the kitchen.

But he stopped at the bottom of the steps and closed his eyes briefly.

…It couldn't be left like this…what if he was wrong…what if Kai was sick of being accused of something he wasn't even doing?

Tala opened his eyes and looked up at the stairs. It drove him up the wall sometimes. If only Kai would say what he was up to, where he had gone off to.

Then again, Tala reasoned, he would not like to have himself asked such questions; he would not like to be monitored in such a way. He tried to imagine what it was like having someone demand where he had been, someone raise their voice at him.

…Only two years back, it had happened to him all the time, at the Abbey. What right did he have to suspect Kai without evidence? He couldn't judge based on what had happened in the past. It wasn't fair…and he knew it.

But still he did it.

Sometimes it annoyed him so much…he said things he didn't necessarily mean. He tried to tell himself Kai didn't care anyway. Kai never listened to anything he said. It wouldn't matter if Tala insulted him…would it?

Deep inside, Tala knew Kai did listen. Once, Bryan had said something unpleasant to Kai, before leaving the room. Kai had sat with his arms folded and his eyes closed, looking to the entire world like he wasn't paying any attention. But once Bryan had gone, and Spencer after him, Kai's eyes had opened slowly and his eyes had risen to the door that had closed after the two. Tala had been 'reading' a magazine, but had caught the look on Kai's face.

It had not been a happy one. The purple depths had closed again briefly, before Kai had gotten up and left the room.

Tala could understand in a sense, why Kai always went off on his own. If sitting with the rest of them only brought him insults and glares, why would he want to stick around?

No, things had to change. If Kai gave his word he wasn't 'planning' anything, Tala would leave him to himself. He wasn't too happy about what he was about to do, but he had no choice. His team needed Kai.

Shaking his head, Tala turned back to the stairs and began to make his way up.

**Phoenix**

Kai considered leaving the building again altogether. But what would that solve? It was an endless circle…

He raised his head and stared at the door, then narrowed his eyes, got up, and walked over to it, locking it shut. Then he turned and rested his back against it, closing his eyes.

He didn't need this. The final was only a week away. He didn't need people on his back, watching his every move like a predator watched its prey.

He was the predator. He would not be intimidated. He would not tolerate this.

It didn't matter anyway. It meant nothing. The words…the insults, the distrustful looks…they meant nothing.

He didn't care…he didn't…he didn't…

He just had to bear it for another week…then he would be free of the team, of the looks, of the silent accusations. There was no other choice. It was far too late to change teams…he had lead his team into the final, and he would win the final. And perhaps then, finally, they would cut him some slack. He was sick of these mental struggles but he had to keep going. He'd come this far.

He just had to remember why he was doing this. To face Tyson…he wanted to face Tyson and become the new world champion. He was tired of watching Tyson take all the glory.

Sometimes, Kai just wanted it all to end. Sometimes he wanted to scream at everyone to leave him alone. Sometimes he wished he had never become a beyblader. Perhaps then his life would have been more 'normal'.

**Wolf**

Tala silently stalked down the hall, and stopped at Kai's door. Hesitancy kicked in, along with his pride.

This wasn't going to be easy…but it had to be resolved. He was team captain…it was his responsibility, his duty to sort out issues such as this. Which meant he had to raise himself above pride.

He raised his hand to knock on the door, but again, he hesitated. Instead he rested his fingers on the wood, lowering his eyes, frowning, doubts filling his mind.

Kai didn't listen…he didn't ever listen…he always made Tala feel like such a fool…and no-one did that, no-one ever did that.

We have a big match to prepare for…we can't do it so divided…we have to be a team…I have to do this…Tala pushed his doubts aside, but still his hand didn't move. He couldn't hear anything from inside the room. It was deadly quiet.

What was Kai doing? Tala knew he had come up, he had heard the door slam.

Gritting his teeth, Tala raised his hand and readied himself to knock.

**Phoenix**

On the other side, Kai opened his eyes. Was it just him, or had he heard someone walk down the hall? Even now, he sensed something…he didn't know how, or what it was. He pushed himself silently away from the door, and quietly unlocked it. But he did not open it. If he kept it locked, they would only think he was hiding more from them. They would never enter without knocking first anyway.

Shaking his head, Kai looked around the room, and his eyes stopped at the old window. He had a sudden impulse to open it…to let cold air in. Perhaps it would help him block out the thoughts in his mind, to numb what he was feeling.

Kai walked over to the window, and with little effort, pushed it fully open. It was dark outside, and a chilly wind was blowing. It flew into the room instantly, and blasted past him, throwing the ends of his scarf back behind him, sending strands of his hair into his eyes. Kai closed his eyes and stood with his arms by his sides, as the icy wind and snow surrounded him and enveloped him in a freezing embrace.

**Wolf**

Tala's fist froze in midair. He felt it. There was no question about it. He knew that feeling…ice…cold…wind. It was an open window, coming from inside Kai's room.

…Why was the window open? Kai was a master of fire…why would he let the cold in?

Unless…he opened the window…to get out.

No…had he pushed it too far? Had he overdone it? Tala hoped he hadn't…he wouldn't question anymore, he would forget anything, just as long as Kai was there, just as long as Kai hadn't left…

Tala forgot all about knocking and reached out and twisted the doorknob. He half expected it to be locked, but to his surprise, it was not.

He pushed the door open and stepped in.

'…Kai!' He began, and then broke off as he saw what was in front of him.

Across the room, opposite to Tala, Kai stood by a fully open window, his arms by his sides, very still, with the freezing, harsh snowstorm from outside surrounding him. His scarf ends danced like banners behind him.

Kai did not move at the call of his name. He did not speak.

His silence spoke volumes, more than any words could.

Tala was confused. The cold did not affect him, but surely Kai was chilled to his very core. Why was he just standing like that, so silently, so still? Why was the window open, why was he letting the snow in?

'…Kai…why…?' Tala stopped. He was doing exactly what he had come to stop. No more questions. He would just have to trust Kai, no matter how difficult that was. Lowering his eyes, Tala clenched his hands into fists and suddenly he understood why Kai had opened the window, why he stood the way he was standing.

It was not that Kai did not feel cold. He did, and that was the entire point.

The cold numbed.

What he could not say in words, he was expressing through actions.

Kai's eyes opened.

Tala now saw it very clearly. Kai was not as predictable as he had thought.

The silence stretched on, the only sound that of the howling wind.

But finally, Kai broke it, and his voice was icy. As cold as the room had become.

'What do you want?'

Tala blinked. This would not be easy, but it was now or never.

_'_Just as long as promise you don't abandon this team before the finals, I am willing to compromise.'

There was a pause, and for a second, Tala held his breath. But then Kai moved and turned to face Tala. The snow swirled past him, and his scarf ends billowed all around him. His purple eyes narrowed coldly at his red-haired Russian team-mate.

'…If I wanted to leave, I would have done it already. Do you think I would have stuck around, taking this, putting up with what I get here? Do you Tala?'

'…I know you wouldn't.' Tala replied.

'Then stop.' Kai instructed. 'I am here now; I will battle Tyson as part of this team. That is all that matters.'

He had said the words Tala had been waiting for. The red-head nodded.

'That's all I wanted to hear.'

'…' Kai turned his back again. 'You've heard it. Now leave me alone.'

Tala didn't like being told what to do, but he reminded himself he was team captain. He had to make small sacrifices.

He had to make small changes to accommodate the larger picture. And whether he liked it or not, Kai was part of the larger picture.

'…Yes. Of course. I didn't mean to…interrupt.' He stepped back and turned away and left the room, closing the door behind him. As he did so, he let out a silent breath of relief. There, it had been done. He had managed it, and it had been resolved. Hardly any words had been exchanged, but Tala knew he and Kai understood each other a little better now.

Tala made his way back down the stairs, as silently as he had made his way up, satisfied he had broken some of the ice.

Though really he knew, all that had been broken was a small chip of a barrier impenetrable to everyone, a barrier that was Kai Hiwatari's protective shell from the rest of the outside world.

**_Author's Note:_**

_This originally takes place when Tala confronts Kai after he returns from outside, during the flashback when Kai battles Ray but I have moved it forward to take place after the battle with Ray, if that makes sense. Please tell me if it is in character and your thoughts on it. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
